Son of the Fates
by Upsilon-Y
Summary: What would happen if the fates got jealous of mortals with a family? What if they started one by creating a child? What if that boy's name was Perseus?
1. Chapter 1

First thought

A snake slithers up a golden surface. At first glance, this snake would look more like neon lights than a snake due to the fact that it's primary color is black with glowing neon blue the snake got over the crest of the throne, it was snatched. On the other side of the thrones, three very old women sat upon the. One now had a very large snake in her hands.

"WHY? Will these stupid pit snakes now leave me alone. " yelled the one farthest to the left. She then proceeded in slamming her hand Into her throne causing the very ground under her feet to shake. The other two didn't even acknowledge the third's aggression. Instead to others where instead staring at a floating screen. The screen showed children playing on a playground. Once the third calmed down and joined the others and said what all three were thinking. "I want a child," she told the others in barely a whisper. All three got a dreamy look in their eyes.

"I now we do this every other day but I really think that we should do it," the one in the middle announced pleading to the others. The last one just got up from her throne and moved over to her weave.

Her eyes filled with determination as she said "I agree." The others joined her and their work was begun.

 **Time Skip**

A baby's laughter filled the air as a cloud of pure power swirled around the child's head. Then a door opened and everything stopped.


	2. 2-School

**Okay Time to stop procrastinating and write this chapter**

 **I so very sorry that this took forever for me to write it**

Jesse McCartney plays at the dance that signals the winter break. (A/N I couldn't remember why the dance was happening in the book and I can not for the life of me find my copy) I Perseus Moerae Jackson Have been sent to boarding school after boarding school. So that must be why that in the last eleven out of fifteen years of my life I've been in slowly climbing the east coast just to find a school I have not been expelled from. I love my mother, and my mom, and my Madre.( Yes one of them is just mother is Spanish, you try having three moms and not having to go into a foreign language when disconcerting them from one another. Especially when they are identical. When I was younger I thought that having three moms was weird but as I have grown I've met people who have no parents and so I feel lucky that I have three.

I sat next to the punch waiting and wanting for this to end.

Just when I was about to sneak out and leave early, something happened. Three people who I've never seen before and try to act to act normal, one was a boy with purplish black hair and eyes that remind me of the times my mothers and I took vacations to the sea, another is a girl who wore punk clothes and spiky black hair and eyes like a clear blue sky, finally there is a girl who had her face to me this entire time but she has blond hair. I instantly try to hide. Due to my natural platinum hair and purple eyes, I am easily seen in a crowd. I sneak out the back and get my breath.

Not long after I see the worst teacher ever. He was supposed to teach us U.S. history but instead, does '1' exclusive ancient Greek stories and myths. He just loved to talk about the manticore and how and I'm quoting here 'The manticore is the strongest monster to ever live' I mean he talks about Greek mythology as if it were real.

I see Dr. Thorn pulling three children out of the building. My first thought goes to the fact that I know two of them. They're the Di Angelos, Bianca and Nico. The third was the boy from inside. The boy looked like there was something in his shoulder that was causing him pain. I quickly hid from view and formed a plan. Oh, gods, I am so dead I thought to myself. Then I realized I said, godS. Come on now rubbing off on me, man this couldn't possibly get any worse.

Immediately after that thought pops into my head transforms into the manticore. "I just had the jinx this didn't I" I whispered to myself in a scornfully way.

I jumped tackling the beast before it even fully formed. Pushing it off the cliff. I barely able to grab the ledge as I fell. When I pulled myself up. I was surrounded by silver arrows.

 **(Question: What is your Percy Jackson OTP)**


	3. 3-My Moms Explain and I have Powers

**Hello, how are you?**

 **And by the way, some of the images on Google for Artemis are very very weird**

A very scary pre teen with an arrow pointed directly at my face demanded,"Who are you and who is your godly parent?"

The very intelligent words of "uuuuuuuh what now?" rolled out of my mouth. She then poked me with the arrow.

"Tell me the truth," she hisses a look of complete disgust covers her face. I meet her eyes and suddenly I'm no longer there.

I am on an island. I look around only to have two children running at me, a girl and a boy. The girl, who looks like the one who was just asking questions is head of the boy and is laughing, the boy looks angry and has mud covering his face. I scream but it's like they can't hear me, then just as they were about to hit me they just ran right through me. I follow till they get to a hut. Inside the children run around a crude wooden table.

"Artemis why does Apollo have mad on his face? What did you do?" asked a lady angerly. Wait, did she just say ARTEMIS and APOLLO as in the Greek gods The lady had just come out of an adjoining room."How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing these tricks on you brother?" She asked Artemis scoldingly.

"But mother he won't stop calling me little sis and Arty," Artemis whined. She then proceeded to death glare at Apollo.

Suddenly everything shifts and I see Artemis under what looks to be a cloud? There is a man next to her just smiling in her pain. I feel complete disgust looking at this man smiling at another's pain. "Now that you're out of the picture winning this war will be easy and once your little hunters get here I'll crush them and make you watch.

"Lets me out or is the great general of the Titans scared of a girl," she called out.

"You dare to insult me? Well then," he replied immediately back hands. "After all of this is over maybe I'll let you keep my burden well lines of men take you," he whispers in her ear and she looks like her eye will pop out of her head. I vomit on the spot. Take is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard.

The scene shifts again. This time instead of Artemis I see it's my mothers. Mom (left/Clotho) just smiles at me, mother (middle/Lachesis) studies me, and mi Madre (right/Atropos) was looking me up and down for injuries.

"So you've activated your powers," mi Madre cried excitedly. She then jumped at me hugging the life out of me. (A/N Do ya get it)

"What just happened," I asked her panicked. I felt like I was going insane.

"Well son I know you've had Greek mythology for the last few years, so I know you know all about it and we've got something to tell you. It's all real. And, we, are, the fates!" mother told me and all three yelled the last part.

"Okay, now I am very confused? Aren't the fates depicted as old?" I asked incredibly confused.

"Well yes and normally we are in that form but around you, we've decided that we would appear a more appropriate age," they answered creepy at the same time.

"One more question, who's my father. Every time I've asked this before you all always say 'only when you are ready' so now will you tell me. Please?"I begged.

"Okay, we'll tell you,"mom replies after what looked like a debate between my mothers with their eyes.

"Your father is," mother started.

"No one. Because we made you we didn't give birth to you we made you, so you don't have a father. With all of the different types of immortal and mortals we made your string out of we don't even know if you're mortal or not," mi Madre finished and explained. To say I was shocked is an understatement. "Oh looks like you're being pulled back into the real world. By the way, you have the power to look into a person's past on future. Also to activate your powers look at someone's eyes and think 'activate'. See you soon honey," mi Madre tells me before pecking me on the cheek and I wake up. In a silvery tent. I sit up instantly only to slam my head into the head of one of the girls who had been pointing the arrows at me.

"OH, I am so very sorry I really didn't mean to I was just startled," I quickly tell her as not to get hurt. She looked up and I saw she had volcanic black eyes and her long black hair. I quickly look down as to quell the blush that was creeping up my face.

"Thou should act quickly Mi'lady wishes to speak with thee," she says annoyed. I quickly get up and run through what looked like a camp full of girls. Before my fifteen-year-old brain can act I go to the tent that looked like command tent. As I enter My senses are filled with the scent of the forest during fall. I look towards the other side to see the girl who I now knew was Artemis. She was talking to the boy with the sea eyes. As I just stood there the girl who I accidentally slammed my head into comes in.

"Hello Zoe, oh and you boy come sit I must speak with you after I am finished talking to Triton, " she says in a commanding tone. So now I knew the other girl's name too and wait TRITON as in the god?

"Like the god?" I asked once again confused.

"No, but we have the same father." the boy turned and to replied.

"Now back to business," Artemis commands.

 **Another Question: What's your guys' favorite songs I'm running out of thing to listen to well writing**

 **ps currently time is 3:38 AM when I finished now I feel like death**


	4. 4-Changes

**I'm so very sorry for taking awhile I had some ... family problems(I guess you could call it that?) and that was great then there were some deaths at my school however life has been...okay and I have once again gained the motivation to write also I have gone from one sickness to the next for the past few months so once again I'm soo very sorry**

 **But hey this is out now so yay**

"Now boy what exactly did that beast tell you?" Artemis asked Triton.

"He talked about stirring a pot or maybe the pot was doing the stirring," He replied."Some stuff about a monster that was going to lead them to victory and some other stuff. I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying," he told the goddess in front of him like she wasn't a goddess. I was freaking out. Had my mind finally snapped? I just focused on not looking anyone in the eyes for the moment, too scared to see anyone's future.

Suddenly I look up almost as if pulled and I look straight into the eyes of Zoé. Suddenly I was sucked in and I saw four little girls playing around a tree. The tree at first looked normal till I grew closer and saw that it born golden apples. I then gasped as I realized that I was standing on a massive hundred-headed dragon. I yelped then realized that the girls had stopped. Now that I looked at they I see that they all looked kind of the same. However, I knew one was Zoé. In fact, she kinda stood out. The others were looking afraid, but she was not she looked almost hopeful. Wait, what are they afraid of? After that thought I looked to where they were looking and I saw a man.

I saw him try the dragon and fail. He then ran further into the garden and Zoé followed. After following both of them I saw the man seduce Zoé all while I gagged constantly also, and I don't know why but, I really wanted to punch him.

He somehow managed to convince her to help him. She pulled a chip from her hair and handed it to him. Has he took it the pin became a sword. He took the sword and with it killed the dragon. He grabbed a golden apple from the tree and ran. Zoé quickly followed hope once again filling her eyes. Once outside of the garden the man became much ruder to Zoé. She asked to go with him he talked about how she would only slow him down and he left her there.

Suddenly she was before a very large man under the same cloud I saw Artemis than I realize the man is the same in the vision with. He looked very angry. He rambled on and on about how she betrayed him and her sister and how she was banished.

She was forced to leave and as she went through the entrance it vanished. She fell to her knees and cried. she cried for so long she fell asleep. Has she slept a group almost materialized around her. Once they came closer they I saw that they were the hunt.

Artemis came up to Zoé. She held a hand above her and a silvery glow appeared above Zoé. Artemis sighed and Zoé awoke.

"Who are you?" Zoé asked only half awake.

"I'm the goddess Artemis and I was wondering if you would be willing to join my hunt and become one of my handmaidens?" Artemis replied softly. Zoé's eyes got bigger than dinner plates.

"Your hunt?" Zoé asked more so much timider than I thought possible for her. Artemis explained everything from no men to immortality all while the entire hunt was surrounding them watching and waiting to see if they'll get a new sister that day.

Eventually, Zoé agreed and after she said the oath and Artemis accepted the oath the hunt cheered. For their family grew that day.

After that, I saw the same scene has Artemis and the man who was under the clouds was fighting Artemis when he struck Zoé. He was defeated but Zoé didn't survive. Has she lay there dying I sobbed uncontrollably and I still don't know why.

Suddenly I grew angry at her ending and has I got more and more angry everything became less clear almost foggy.

Then I spoke and said "No this is not how she ends," and as I spoke these words my eyes began to glow brighter and brighter until I no longer see Zoé dying but am back in the tent looking at Zoé.

"I'm sorry for what is to come to you," I whispered and imminently darkness consumes me.

When I wake up Zoé and Artemis are next to my bed and they are both asleep. I try to get out without waking them up but one is the goddess of the hunt and the other is her lieutenant. Also I'm not the best at sneaking. So they both awoke when I accidentally made a thing crash off a wall.

"Well I'm gonna go sorry about the whole eye contact and everything so bye," I quickly pretty sprouted.

"What did you mean you were sorry for what was going to happen?" Artemis asked as if she had been dying to ask.

"Well you see my moms told me this thing about how if I look into people's eyes I see people's past and their future, and when I saw her future it didn't look to great I mean I don't know how far into the future it was but," the more I spoke about her future the sadder I became.

"What doth ye know about my past?" Zoé asked not quite as violent as she was to me when we first met.

"Ummm a lot," I confessed not really wanting her to be mad at me.

"We're going to to olympus," Artemis announced after a few seconds of silence. And off we went to olympus city of the gods.

 **I'd like to once again say that I'm so very sorry for taking so very long on writing this. I had so much frustration that I now punched my computer and there is now, no joke, a brake in the screen and a line down the left side. Anyway I'm sorry about the wait**


	5. 5-Giants on Lawn Chairs

**I've finally written, oddly enough on finals week right after my brother graduated just a few hours ago :)**  
 **Hopeful now that school will be out fairly soon I'll write these more regularly. Sorry for the wait, and I hope that you enjoy. Oh and also fixed grammatical errors on some of the other chapters.**

In a flash, I was surrounded by very large chairs ranging from a captain's chair from either a cruise ship or a very old boat to one made completely of vines. The weirder part of the room was the giant people that sat on those chairs.

There were eleven of these massive beings and twelve of these enormous chairs. Once I got a hold of my self enough to stop staring at the chairs and the giants. I saw that everyone was kneeling. I also noticed that I couldn't find Artemis.

As I looked around for her I heard the old looking guy in the middle of the U of chairs? love seats? lawn recliners? I don't know but anyways he started to yell about someone being rude and not paying attention. It wasn't until I saw a bolt of blue energy come flying at me that I realized two things. One he was talking about me being disrespectful, and two I'm soo dead.

Or at least that 's what I thought. The moment before it hit me I heard a BANG. I then slowly open the eyes I had slammed shut out of fear and saw my mothers standing in front of me.

"Who are you mortals and how did you stop my bolt" the old guy who through the thing at me demanded.

"Dear Zeus, don't you recognize us?" my mother question with a teasing tone. "Perhaps you will be more docile if we were in our other form," they state. After they slowly transform into elderly women each with yarn, gloves, or scissors. "well Zeus have you realized who you just hit with your bolt?" My now elderly mothers ask. I, however, much like the now named Zeus was shocked to see my mothers age very rapidly.

"I'm so very sorry lady fates. I did not mean to disturb nor insult you. I was just trying to deal with this disrespectful little mortal," Zeus told my mothers.

"Well in doing so you have in fact insulted us for he is our son," my mothers saw, still speaking at the same time. If they don't stop it's gonna really start to scary and freak me out. Before anyone had time to process the bomb my mothers just dropped on them they told Zeus, "had punishment now, for the next month, you'll have no power and will want on Hera's every whim." My mothers were grinning ear to ear.

Immediately after they told him that the man sitting in the captain's chair began laughing so hard he fell from his chair and rolled on the floor. The wonderful looking women of the left of Zeus was also grinning quite widely. Zeus? What was Zeus doing? Well from the outside it looked like he was more white then the clouds in the sky. It was pretty obvious that he was dying inside. Then my mothers pull out a golden thread and with a flourish weave it with another. Scratching a bit of the gold of the first thread and adding it to the other. Zeus fell from his now oversized marble stab of a chair and Hera picked the now human-sized Zeus. She set him on her lap and smiles very innocently at my mothers. They all wink at her and the room continues on with what was happening before.

As my mothers and the Giants talk, I zone out and am fell compelled to look into the eyes of the girl that was with Triton. She looked like a goth with spiky hair and combat boots. I'm not sure why but I look into her eyes suddenly everything goes black.

 **Cliffhangers are great, but you can probably guess, at least some of, what happens next.**

 **PS Not including Percy Jackson or Heros of Olympus what are your guys' favorite book series I'm running out of things to read and need help, please.**


	6. 6-Bad mother and Changing Fate

**I finished school, for this year, YAY**

 **I still don't know why every class need a test for the last day but hey it'd done now :)**

As the darkness faded I saw a woman laying sound asleep on a couch. I can hear a baby crying. Before long I got tired of waiting for the mother to wake up and comfort the baby and went to find the child.

I moved into the next room and saw a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Once I entered the room she, well I'm guessing it's she, stopped crying. I was surprised as I was under the assumption that no one could see me.

She giggled at me and I smiles back. I tried to touch her nose and to me profound surprise I felt her skin. The little bundle laughed at me.

I then moved to see if I could pick her up and when I could I practically cried with excitement.

Time did not speed up like it normally did. I watch the girl slowly grow up. She still believes me to be her imaginary friend. However, the biggest problem I've been having recently having has been the girl's mother.

I found that the girl's name is Thalia and her mother WAS once a fairly successful actress until Zeus came. He had an affair with her and made Thalia. After which he left. This made the mother mentally snap.

Now I may not know a lot about the subject of alcoholism, but that woman had it before Zeus and she only got worse after. This was not a good environment for a child to be raised in.

So I took it upon myself to help Thalia, and so I did. I comforted her when her mother had her anger episodes. I made her food when her mother was too drunk to even open her eyes.

Over the years Thalia and I have gotten close, but she would ignore me whenever someone else was around.

Slowly everything became okay. Thalia's mother was VERY slowly getting better. Then he came back. Zeus once again walked in.

The second Thalia's mother saw him she nearly had a heart attack. After his first visit, he kept coming back. Over and over talking to both Thalia and her mother. Speaking of which her career was quickly getting back on track. The only dark side of all of this is that Thalia has started to ignore me even when we're alone.

"Come on Thaila, please talk to me. It's so boring when you don't. You know I can't talk to other. Please, there is no one here. So why won't you talk to me?" I asked getting desperate at the end. She didn't even turn around, but I know that she heard me because she flinched at the end.

"I don't talk to you anymore because I don't NEED YOU ANYMORE! I needed you when my father was gone, but know I'm too old for an imaginary friend. So if I don't talk o you, you'll eventually go away, and I won't look insane in front of my father" she replied harshly. I was close to tears by the end.

"Fine if that's how you feel I'll just stop talking too," I whispered sadly. "But when he leaves, and he will. I'll be right here for you Thalia," I told her with confidence.

And as it turned out I was right. Zeus or apparently in this case Jupiter was just on repeat. He left right after Thalia's mother gave birth to his son. Thalia cried nearly as much as her mother.

I found that Jason, Jupiter's son, could not see me and so I was again Thalia's only friend. Only once Jason got older was he able to see me. I was very surprised but less than I was with Thalia when he asked Thalia about the boy she was always talking to.

Eventually, I grew to be very close with both of them, and one day their mother started to drink less. That got me scared. After some time sober she brought Thalia and Jason to a park far away for a picnic. This was the first time I had left Thalia's home since me first appearing there some years ago, and I found the outside world wonderful. I was so distracted by everything I didn't see what happened to Jason, and by the time Isaw he was gone, I couldn't find him. I searched the entire park and even the old dilapidated house nearby, but I couldn't find him.

After the loss of Jason Thalia became distant and cold. Eventually, she told me that she is running away after she had a conversation with her mother.

I stayed with her throughout her being hunted and meeting another who was hunted. I tried to see if he could see me, but I appeared not. We found that his name was Luke. After awhile Thalia gained many things including another addition to her little family. A little girl named Annabeth. I found that she could also see me. it was when we found out that that Thalia, with the help of Annabeth, told Luke of me.

Later we were found by Grover who was apparently a satyr the entire time he was in my school. Anyway, he tries to bring everyone to camp. However, Thalia doesn't make it, and what does Zeus do? He keeps her alive by turning her into a tree.

After her death, everything around me speeds up. Suddenly I'm in a palace made of dark stone. Luke, who now looks older and angrier, is talking to a now alive Thalia.

"What did they ever do for us. They left us with horrible mother and then expected us to do their bidding just because we're related. And so I ask you what have they EVER done for any of us?" Luke asked Thalia sounding like he is trying to convince her of something.

"Okay Luke," was all she said. She then went to the small pool of water nearby and put her hand over it. As she did so an animal of some sort came through. It was a cross between a cow and a sea serpent.

After she summoned it I saw pictures flash in front of me. I saw the giants' throne room in flames and their chairs in pieces. I saw the human world torn to shreds and humanity shent back to the stone age, and I cried.

As I did so time seemed to undo it's self and once again Luke was trying t convince Thalia to summon the cow serpent.

"What did they ever do for us. They left us with horrible mother and then expected us to do their bidding just because we're related. And so I ask you what have they EVER done for any of us?" Luke once again asked Thalia. But right before she answered I broke down in tears not wanting to see what I just saw again so quickly. Thalia could apparently see and hear me this time as she gasped. As I looked up I looked her in the eyes on gently shook my head no.

"No, I can't Luke," was all I heard before I was suddenly back in that room looking at the girl I now knew more than anyone. The one person I would call my best friend Thalia Grace.

Thalia and I look at one another for a moment before we run into each other and hug. Before we can even say a word the ground next to us explodes.

 **I'm sooo very tired but I can't sleep any and all advice would help, please**

 **Also, quick question do you guys want me to skip over events that happened in to book to get to the new stuff or should I follow a similar track?**


	7. 7-Angry Moms and Sacry Threats

_**In all honesty I feel really bad. I soo very sorry of the amount of time it has taken me to update. I just couldn't write something I like, and if I, the writer didn't like it, then how were readers supposed to even actually read it? Anyway I really hope you guys like this one.**_

As the smoke began to clear I saw three figures standing between the source of the explosion, and Thaila and I. The area around them looked burned and charred. Small sparks still crinkled around. Once the smoke completely clears I realize that the figures are my mothers. They were a lot taller then they normally were? Oh my mythological gods my MOMS are giants.

"You thought you could harm OUR son Zues? Cause these actions of yours make me think you want punishmen," mom said. Mum carried on, "And when we say say punishment we promise nothing but pain."

All of the gods in the large chairs looked confused. The god in the chair with a fishing rod stand, "Umm, sorry, but who are you people?" My moms only smile. Then they rapidly age. This is officially the second weirdest thing I've seen right after the whole Thaila thing. Suddenly my moms are over a hundred years old and are holding some yarn and scissors. As the gods saw this several of them got quite scared, and others only smiled. The only who through the 'thing' at me, Zues I think, got really scared. Now, as the talked, all three talked as one, and sounded like they were three hundred instead of three.

" **Now do you see the vastness of the pain you will endure if you dare harm our son again? We will unleash the full force of our wrath. You will feel pain LIKE NO OTHER HAS BEFORE. You have been warned gods. DO NOT harm our son** ," my mother threatened. If I'm being completely honest, I thought my moms were both teriffied. The look on the gods' faces gave the opposite effect of my mothers. I laughed until I felt like death because of it. After I had gained my breath, my mothers grabbed me and Thaila.

In a flash of light we are suddenly in my child hood home. I hadn't seen it since going to that boarding school. I was instantly so happy just being back on the place that I forgot about the others that were with me.

Then Thaila cleared her throat, and dragged my mind from the clutches of nostalgia back to the realms of reality. I turned the shade of an apple.

"He he...sorry about that kinda spaced there. So mom, mother, mi madre, that was some nice scarin you did there. The faces on those god, man I almost died of laughter," I said, barely containing my laughter. If I started now then I doubt I could stop myself. My mom was smiling widely, mother was the same as me, desperately containing laughter, mi madre failed, and was laughing on the ground.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on," Thaila begged. Although she was smiling.

"Well, my friend, welcome to my home," I declared smiling. I continued spinningwith my arms out streched, "This is where I grew up. I did everything from my birth to when I was put into that boarding school you found me at."

Thaila looked like she was gonna ask a question when suddenly the room was filled with light.

 _ **Bahahaha another, similar cliffhanger. But goods and gaffs aside what inspires you guys, as I need help with that, and I'm just curious?**_


	8. 8-Apologies and Death Presents

As the light faded, all I saw was darkness. Then it slowly faded as my eyes went back to normal. Once again I was standing before gods. This time, however, they were far less intimidating, as they were now the size of normal humans. The one thing that was odd is that there were now two more than there was in the room with the big chairs.

The new two were as different as different can be. One, the man, had an overall theme of black. He gave off a black aura too. Just looking at him gave the seer a sense that something is wrong. The other, a woman, was shorter than the other gods, she looked younger too. When one looked at her they felt safe. Almost like they were at home.

"We have come here hope you will accept our humblest apologies. My father spoke, like always, before thinking," the smart looking one said, her name is Athena right?

My moms and I once again descend into a fit of laughter and giggles. Not one of the three of us could breath let alone speak.

After much time we were able to get out laughter together enough be able to talk and act semi-normally.

Once we calmed down and looked to the gods, we saw that our guests were in varying stages of either rage or amusement. There were also ones that were unreadable. Those that kept a straight face in front of three grown women and a growing boy rolling on the floor unable to catch a breath, can most likely be considered insane of the highest caliber. However, if I were immortal, never aging or dying, I, for one, would most definitely become insane myself.

Which brings me to the weirdest of the reaction of the gods. One of them the god of wine, whatever his name is, laughed with and at us. I found him weird and uncaring. Not only of our situation but also for his own.

After all of the gods were done apologizing to my mothers, they all left. Then, once again, it was just me and my moms.

Then I hear someone clear their throat. I feel my entire body freeze in the realization that I may have forgotten me resent childhood friend.

Once I've turned to Thaila I'm on again blinded by a bright stinging light.

This time however it was just Thails' retribution for me being an idiot.

To make it up to Thails I ran off as quickly as I could. I ran until I reached a certain room. Once there I grabbed the thing I needed and ran back. I barely made it halfway before I was confronted with a raging Thaila.

"Okay, Thails I now realize how that just looked, but really please calm down. I have gotten you a pres-," o tried to explain. However, before I was finished she fried me with what felt like ten times the first. After the blast, I started to see black, and only black. As I felt myself fading into unconsciousness, I said: "I wanted you to have this." I then handed her the present, and the world faded into black ink.

 **Around midnight on a Tuesday, now Wednesday I guess, I decided I would rather do this than write the essay for my AP class the was due Monday. I'm being completely honest when I say that I think it was worth it. I really hated everything from the prompt of the paper to the extra 'stuff', I guess, we had to do for the paper. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this one. If ya didn't tell me what I could do better. Thanks see yall later.**


	9. 9-Dreaming Turned History Lesson

**Hey guys, guess who finally got over himself and decided not to give up on one of the few things he still cares about. But besides that I really gotta thank all of you people a lot. Really thank you.**

After that shocking start to nap time, I saw me? I saw myself sleeping in my bed? Then I felt something pulling me away. In particular, something was pulling me down. The feeling originated from the small of my back. As I turned to look at my back to find whatever was pulling on me, I started to be dragged down. The next thing I know I'm rushing through dirt and rock until I come to a giant open cavern. The cavern was inhabited by all sorts of monsters, but that didn't really faze me by this point. What did scare me was the murky black river that was rapidly approaching.

The pain was excruciating. I felt like my body was being torn apart. Then I saw someone pulling me out. Zoé? What? Why? How?

Just as she pulled me from the what water, the pain subsiding, I was pulled deeper down. Further and further until the dirt stopped and all that was around was darkness. Seemingly endless and void of everything.

Out of the void figures began to form. I saw endless chaos, and for a long time, that was all I saw. Just colors slamming into each other. Creating, destroying, and starting again. Until it, all stopped at once. I turned around and saw a woman. If one thought of mother earth, they would probably think of what I was seeing. She was covered in weird green clothing, and she was just sleeping in the void. All of a sudden the chaos started quicker this time, and just as quickly it once again came to a stop. A man was nearly as dark as the void around him was also there asleep. And for while they just floated around each other. Never really touching, nor waking.

After what felt like centuries, they awoke, and as they did the chaos started up again. Not as fast as it did with the man, but not as slow as with the women. It was a continuous making of being, and before the first two could comprehend what was happening, they were joined by several others. Four men, and three women.

Then the chaos vanished. The murk of colors that had been there for so long was just gone. It was like looking out of a window to find that the mountain that had always been there, is now gone.

I was so absorbed in the loss of the chaos that I just barely noticed what the beings were doing. The first women began forming a planet. The first man formed over her in almost blanked like manner.

Then it felt like someone hit the fast-forward button, a lot. Everything was in hyperdrive. The being spread out and other planets were formed from the remnants of the chaos.

Then suddenly the man/blanket faded ever so slightly, and everything stopped. Like the pause button was now pushed. I was yet again pulled down to what I could now tell was earth. I was pulled into a scene. I saw four odd, yet similar, looking men each holding a lib of the first men.

A fifth man stood over the first. A golden and gray scythe in their hands. A smile that showed his content for the first man, and his happiness that he was to end him. With that thought of mine time resumed.

The first man made by the chaos was stuck and cut into bits.

Once again time sped forward. Racing for at a slower speed this time. This time it stopped at a woman giving birth. The man who cut down this first man stood next to her. Once the baby was out of the women and was wrapped in a cloth they were handed to the man. He stared at them for a long time. His face went from happiness to sadness, to defeat. With that last look his unhinged his jaw and swallowed the baby whole. The women's scream was the last thing I heard before time accelerated.

The same thing happened again and again. The same women had a baby and the man would look almost sadly at it before proceeding to swallow it.

This kept happening the twelveth. Where instead of giving the man the baby, the women gave the man a rock instead. She told the man that the baby had died in childbirth. So to be sure the baby/rock to eaten.

Then I was then following the last of the babies. I saw his mother hide him. I saw him grow up. I saw him form plans to kill the man. I saw him free his siblings.

Then I saw war.

The ground, skies, and seas were all at war with each other as well as themselves.

In the end, the same scythe that was used to kill the first man was used to kill his killer.

As the killer was sliced into chunks the world went white.

I woke up on my bed. I wiped to drool off the side of my face and looked around. Thaila was sitting in an armchair that normally wasn't there. She was sound asleep. Her head terrain from side to side.

I got up as quickly as I could, before carefully placing Thaila into the bed.

I then went downstairs to eat breakfast. I stopped halfway down the stairs because I heard my moms talking.

"Does he even know what he is doing?" Mom exclaimed slightly frustrated.

"I mean...when we planned on explaining it, we kinda just rolled over it," Madre whispered.

"Well, the weave is inside him. So he as more power over the fate of others than us. The Fates," Mother sighed.

"How are we going to explain that we used the weave of all strings, the very tool used to create fate in the first place with rules that we are bound to follow, to make him," Mom practically shouted. "I mean he can change what we can not, he can change FATE," now she was yelling.

"Well, I do suppose that explanation works," I tell them.

Well, tell me what you thought it (any and all criticism will be taken)

 **But also what are you guys' favorite stories? They can be about anything with any genre. Cause I'm bored and have nothing to read**


End file.
